Episode 7802 (18th April 2017)
Plot Harriet ushers Cain out of Woodbine Cottage. They are nearly caught by Paddy, who inquires what Cain is doing so early in the morning. Cain cheekily remarks he's been knocking off the vicar; Paddy assumes he's joking. Rhona still feels awkward about people seeing the sex tape and is reluctant to look at one of the cows at Butlers Farm as Adam will be there. Pierce wants to persuade Vanessa to go for a practice in Scotland, stating that as long as she's around, she'll be stirring up trouble for them. Adam goes to get ready for the fertility clinic, and Moira tells him he and Victoria will make great parents. Tracy shows David and Leyla the first chapter of her new book and they try to persuade her to get Pearl's opinion. In the Café, Finn assures Victoria she has nothing to worry about as she and Adam head off to the fertility clinic. Debbie overhears Harriet informing Cain that she's changed her statement to no longer implicate him. Debbie questions what's going on but Cain tells her it's sorted. David, Leyla and Vanessa discuss Tracy's book and David tells them it's disappointing which Tracy hears. David lies he was talking about the new olives and tells Tracy her new book is as good as the last one, delighting Tracy. Vanessa insists David has to tell Tracy the truth, but David resolves to write more fake reviews instead. Adam assures Victoria that they'll be okay no matter what the tests show. Pierce approaches Vanessa with the details of a practice in Scotland but Vanessa throws it back in his face and reminds him she never actually agreed to move away. A nurse gives Adam a pot to provide semen sample. Vanessa moans to Paddy about Pierce wanting her to move to Scotland and asks Paddy to have a word with Rhona. Paddy informs Rhona how upset Vanessa is and suggests she should start building bridges. Pierce receives a phone calls and orders the person on the other end to stop calling. Pierce phone rings again, but he ignores it. Rhona tells Pierce he shouldn't have talked to Vanessa about leaving behind her back. She asks Marlon about having the wedding reception at the pub. Pierce's phone continues to ring and he continues to ignore it. Nervous Victoria babbles on to the nurse. Ross tells Finn and Pete that he told Rebecca to stick her investment. Ross suggests they use their stakes in the farm but Pete refuses to do that to Moira and decides they should all do a bit of labouring work instead. Debbie calls round at Wishing Well Cottage for some answers about what's going on between her dad and Harriet. Cain tells her they're having an affair but Debbie doesn't believe it and can't understand why Harriet changed her statement. Debbie orders Cain to watch his step from now on and asks him to the farm for dinner. Victoria worries about the fertility test results but Adam thinks she's just being over anxious. Cain invites Harriet to the garage later but they are interrupted by Emma who wants to talk to Harriet about her bible studies. Moira receives a phone call from another farmer saying six of his cows have been stolen, and he's not the first farmer that's been targeted. Moira agrees to give Pete, Finn and Ross some work. Victoria and Adam are delighted when the doctor informs them that Victoria's reproductive system is completely healthy but their mood changes when the doctor says there is something about Adam's results they need to talk about. Harriet eventually gets rid of Emma and she kisses Cain. The doctor explains there was an anomaly in Adam's test, his sperm count is zero. He suggests Adam may have Klinefelter syndrome. Victoria questions if it's something that can be fixed, but the doctor can't answer that as he needs more information. Adam struggles to digest the news that he can't have children. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Liz Simmons (credited as 'Nurses') *Nurse - Alicia Ambrose-Bayly (credited as 'Nurses') *Doctor - Garry Summers Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wallace Fertility Clinic - Waiting room and doctor's office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane Notes *This episode received 3 complaints, two for sexual material and one for animal welfare. Ofcom assessed these complaints but decided against investigating. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,430,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes